


I'm Not Here for My Health

by Jamith



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamith/pseuds/Jamith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven has been making repeated trips to the ER, and it isn't because she's the clumsiest person on Earth as Dr. Abby Griffin thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Here for My Health

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecrackshiplollipop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrackshiplollipop/gifts).



The first time Dr. Abby Griffin saw Raven Reyes in her ER was for a broken leg. Apparently something had gone wrong with one of the lifts in her shop and a car had come crashing down on her leg. Usually Abby would have one of the residents set the bone and cast it, but something about Raven made her want to stay close. She felt an immediate attraction. She would never become involved with a patient, but it couldn't hurt to occupy the same space for as long as it took to fix her leg. 

The second time, Raven was coming in for a routine check up. She could have seen her regular doctor, but luckily Abby was there that day and saw her almost immediately. This time she took her time. Probably more than she should have, professionally speaking. She learned that Raven was the youngest, and only woman, working in her shop. Most people would probably dismiss a mechanic based on stereotypes alone, but Abby could tell that Raven was smart and worked hard to get where she was. She could also tell that Raven was doing what she loved. It was in the way her eyes lit up and her hands moved as she talked about rebuilding a car that all others had thought was a lost cause. 

By the fifth time, she was convinced that Raven was the clumsiest person on earth, or she had to be doing it on purpose. After a series of very invasive questions, Abby ruled out any major psychological reason someone might have for repeated visits to the emergency room.

“Is everything okay at home?” Abby asked, looking into Raven’s eyes to make sure she wouldn't lie. She couldn't bear the thought of someone hurting her, Abby’s heart ached at the possibility. 

Without missing a beat, Raven said that everything was fine. She even arched an eyebrow, as if confused at the line of questioning. Abby gave her one last look before turning back to the chart in her hands. In fact it didn't even seem like anything was wrong this time around. Raven was complaining about a cough, but she couldn't find any evidence of congestion or inflammation. She had a brief flash of hope that Raven was here to see her, but dismissed it just as quickly. Raven was at least twenty years her junior, there was no way she would be interested in Abby. 

“Well, you’re good to go, and not that I don’t appreciate our conversations, but I don’t want to see you in my ER again.” Abby said firmly.

Raven got up carefully from the examination table and looked Abby in the eyes. “Then I guess I’ll just have to ask you out for coffee.”

**Author's Note:**

> and a big thank you to timorous_scribe, even though she says I don't have to


End file.
